Freedom is Home
by tivanciscm
Summary: Please read on to find out! Characters used are owned by CBS.
1. Chapter 1

Emily walked down the hallway with a case folder in her right hand and coffee in her left. It was earlier than usual, but Adylia had to be at school at 7:30. Emily walked through the bull pen and sat down at her desk starting her paper work right away. She was so focused on the cases, she hadn't seen Hotch or Rossi walk in, but when she heard their voices, she looked up to see them staring at her with confused expressions.

"Why are you here so early, Prentiss?" Hotch asked looking at his watch.

"Oh, I had to drop off Adylia at school. Today was her first day in Middle School, so she had to be in at 7:30." Emily answered.

"Oh, her big adjustment. How do you think she'll do?" Rossi asked smiling. Emily smiled back.

"Well..." Emily laughed. "I guess we'll see."

"Hey guys!" JJ greeted walking into the bull pen with a cup of coffee. "How'd things go with Addy this morning Em?" She asked the older agent. Emily sat back in her seat and sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I think she was scared." Emily paused taking her pen and twirling it around her finger. "But like me, she tried to hide it." JJ laughed at this knowing how horrible Emily was at hiding her emotions. She used to be good at it, but when Adylia got older she softened up a lot.

* * *

Adylia Prentiss was the social butterfly in the school. Everyone knew her. Not only was she smart, but she was gorgeous. Her long brown almost black hair reached to the middle of her back. It always looked well kept. Her slender body wasn't too small, but yet it wasn't too big. She was well proportioned. Her big brown eyes always looked bright and happy. She was popular in school because her mom, Emily Prentiss, worked for the FBI.

When her mom dropped her off, she walked cautiously to the front doors of the school. She was greeted with students in the hallway talking about their summers and how excited they were to be in the new school again. Adylia found her friend Hannah and walked over.

"Addy! I missed you!" Hannah cried hugging her friend. Then she let go and pouted at her, "You never called me back!"

"I'm sorry! My mom was always working and she made me go with her! She thought some murderer was gonna come and kill me." Adylia paused then busted out laughing. Hannah joined in. After a few minutes, they began talking about their summers until the bell for school to start rang.

* * *

Adylia walked into the bullpen after school and threw her bag down beside her mother's desk. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?" Adylia gave her mom a hug then a kiss.

"Good. I have nice teachers and Hannah is in most of my classes." She sat down in the chair beside her mother.

"That's good. What's your schedule like?"

"Well I have English first, then Gym. Third I have History. Fourth I have Art. Then fifth is Science and sixth I have-"

"Prentiss," Hotch called. "Conference room. We have a case!" Prentiss nodded and got up out of her seat. She was about to leave when Adylia wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mommy," she whispered. "Be safe." Emily kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, angel face." They let go and Emily went down to the conference room while Adylia went down to Garcia's Lair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Emily Jr." Garcia greeted when Adylia walked through the door. The room had all kinds of computer things. Too many for Adylia to name. There were TVs everywhere and computers. Garcia hadn't even looked up when she greeted the 12 year old girl that had just walked into her liar. Adylia sighed and sat down beside Garcia.

"Hey." She said releasing the air she had just held. Garcia looked up from her typing and up at the girl.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea...just...nothing. Just stressed." Adylia lied. In reality, she hated that her mom had another case. Moments like these she wished she had a normal life. One where she had a father. One where her mom wasn't an FBI agent.

"Already? Baby girl, it's only your first day!"

"And teachers give us loads of homework. Talking about homework," Adylia snapped at Garcia annoyed as she got up. "I forgot my backpack on my mom's desk. I'll be back." She ran out of the computer room, into the bullpen and grabbed her backpack. She was about to go back to Garcia's Liar when she decided she would see what new case her mom's team was working in. She walked over to the conference room and found a good hiding spot behind the door.

"So what does this mean?" Rossi asked.

"It means every female is in danger. JJ, you talk to the media and warn the public." Hotch said. With that he walked towards where Adylia was. She tried to hide somewhere better but then noticed the pictures on the screen. There were two girls, not much older than herself. They were stabbed to death it looked like. But they were both in fetal position. *that's a sign of remorse.* Adylia remembered. *he didn't want to kill them but he had to.*

"Adylia," A voice called breaking her thoughts. "Can I help you?" Adylia looked up. Agent Hotchner was standing over her.

"No sir. I was just looking for my mom. I have to ask her something." She lied and walked over to her mom.

"Hey. What's up?" Emily said as Adylia hugged her again.

"Where are you flying?"

"We aren't flying anywhere. He lives here." There was a pause as Adylia let go of her mother.

"Am I in danger?" Adylia asked pointing to the pictures on the screen.

"I promise you I will do everything to protect you." Emily looked into her daughter's eyes telling her she was sincere and ruffled her hair. Adylia smiled at her mother and then left the room.

* * *

"What do you think his MO is?" Rossi asked.

"Well he defiantly likes stabbing." JJ pointed out. "And he likes surprising them. I would say he doesn't know the victims because he broke into their houses."

"He was watching them too." Morgan added. "He knew when their parents weren't home and what these girls did EVERY minute."

"So that would mean that he spends at least two days figuring out their schedule. Then when he has it down, he breaks into their house and then kills them."

"But that makes no sense because these two murders were a day apart!" Reid argued.

"Maybe he has a partner." JJ interjected. "One would do the watching while the other did the killing."

"So they're somehow communicating."

"Cell phones?" Rossi suggested.

* * *

"Hotch! Look at this!" Emily called. She noticed another dent in the wall as Hotch came over. "Look at these dents. The doctors said she died from head trauma. This must of been how she hit her head."

"Her body was found over here." Hotch said walking over to where the body was found.

"Look at these drag marks." Emily said following the drag marks to where the body was found.

"Why would he drag her?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe he wanted to make sure she was noticed when someone walked in." Emily suggested as Hotch's phone rang.

"Hey Morgan you're on speaker."

"We think he has a partner." Morgan said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"The murders are too close apart to allow one person to watch and kill. He would need at least two days to make sure he knew when they did everything. These two kills were one day apart."

"Alright. I'll call Garcia. Thanks Morgan!" Hotch answered and hung up. He dialed Garcia's number.

"Sir!" She answered.

"Garcia. We're looking for two people who are either close friends, siblings, any kind of relatives who have a criminal background. Narrow your search to ages between 25-45."

"On it. I'll call you later. Oh Emily, by the way, Adylia is sleeping on my couch. She ate about a half hour ago."

"Thanks Garcia!" Emily answered.

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :D I wanted to make sure everything made sense before I added it. The next chapter is really sad. But I hope you enjoy it otherwise! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND READS! I'm not the best writer but I have SO many ideas, I had to write them down:) and I think I'm changing it to Derek and Prentiss...not sure yet though. Probably not.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Addy. It's time for school." Garcia said quietly shaking the girl awake.

"Do I have to go?" She groaned rolling over to face the tech FBI agent. Garcia nodded.

"Your mother's orders. Not mine." Garcia said with a smile. Adylia groaned again and sat up in the couch.

"I hate my life." She got off the couch and looked at Garcia. "Where is my mom? I need clothes."

"Oh! Here. She dropped some off for you." Garcia handed her fresh clothes. After Adylia got changed in the bathroom and came out just as Emily came in.

"Ready?" She asked handing her daughter a pop-tart. Adylia nodded and followed her out of Garcia's office.

* * *

"I'll see you after school." Emily said as Adylia got out of the black SUV.

"Bye Mom!" She waved as she shut the door and watched her drive away. She walked up the stairs of school and opened the doors. She tried to look for Hannah, but she couldn't find her. But she saw Dediana.

"Hey Deddy!" She called to her friend.

Dediana looked up from her phone. "Hey!" She called back. Adylia rushed over.

"Where is Hannah, Vanessa and Caroline?" Adylia asked her. Dediana shrugged.

"Haven't seen them yet." She answered. "Maybe they hated school so much they didn't wanna come back." She laughed. Adylia half laughed but couldn't help to think about those girls and her mom's words, *"He lives here." Did he take them?* she brushed the thought away when the bell for school to start rang. *I bet they are just running late. I'll see them in English.*

After homeroom, Adylia walked to her first period class and sat down in a desk and saved a seat for Hannah. When the bell rang for class to start and Hannah or any of her other friends hadn't shown up, Adylia felt worried. *I bet Dediana's right. But...the pictures...could he have taken them?*

* * *

The whole walk back to the BAU was depressing. She and Hannah usually walked together. Adylia took out her cell phone and tried calling Hannah for about the 5th time since school ended.

"Hello...Adylia is it?" A male voice answered.

"Who is this?" Adylia asked in a panic.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Sweetie." The person on the other line said. Adylia hung up and ran as fast as she could to where her mom worked.

When she reached the door she bent over and gasped for air. *who the hell was that?* she wondered as she got inside and found the elevator. When she reached the floor she wanted, she ran over to her mother's team who were all gathered in the conference room except, Emily, Hotch and JJ.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. I'm sorry. But I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to leave with a cliff-hanger. The next chapter is going to be a LOT of mother daughter. Hotch/Prentiss is coming up too...maybe near the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess, Jr?" Derek asked as he came over to her side.

"He...he...he...I...can't...breathe." Adylia gasped out the words.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down!" Derek said touching her shoulder.

"Addy?" Emily called walking over. "You okay?"

"Mom..." Adylia whimpered running over and hugging her.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her back lightly.

"He's got Hannah!" She said sadly and let go.

"How do you know?" She asked bending down eye level.

"I called Hannah after school cause she wasn't at school and-"

"Another body has been found. 12 year old Hannah Yerger was found this morning and they think it's our unsub." JJ said walking into the conference room and showed pictures of Hannah on the board. Adylia looked up at the pictures and tears fell down her face.

"You could've saved her." She hissed at her mother and ran out of the room. "Addy!" Emily called about to run after her. Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." He said. "Let her go."

* * *

"Em? You okay?" JJ asked the agent, who was sitting in the conference room alone, as she walked in.

"Maybe she was right. I could've saved her." Emily said. "I should've known." She looked up at the blonde agent as JJ walked towards her.

"Emily. Don't. You couldn't do anything. She just lost a friend. Her best friend. She wanted to blame someone. YOU aren't the reason she died." There was a comfortable silence. JJ took that as Emily understood so grabbing some papers she headed back to the door.

"Do you think I should ask for time off?" Emily really wanted to be there for her daughter during her loss. But she couldn't when she was working on a case.

"Emily, only you know what Addy needs right now. What do you think is best for her?"

"Not being here." Emily half chuckled. Defiantly not here where her friend's death would be haunting her. She needed home. She needed her mother. "Then I would say you already know the answer." JJ answered and left.

* * *

"Of course Prentiss." Hotch said when Emily asked for time off. "Please. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Hotch." Emily said and left his office. Now off to finding Adylia. She went to her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Going somewhere?" Rossi asked from his desk.

"Yea. Home. Adylia needs me and I need a break. Hotch already approved." She paused thinking if she should ask him if he knew where Adylia was. "Do you know where Adylia is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was outside talking to Reid. But that was awhile ago." Rossi answered. Emily rushed to the elevator and when it got to the first floor, she walked out of the building and sure enough, Adylia was sitting on the curb with her knees up to her face. She was rocking back and forth slightly and Emily could hear the sobs her daughter made.

Emily sat down beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. Adylia didn't stop rocking back and forth so Emily brought her other hand across her chest and pulled the girl in. After being like that for awhile, Adylia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and continued to cry. The whole time, Emily was whispering in her daughter's ear, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Mom, in sorry for blaming you earlier. I was just-" Addy started to say at dinner that night but Emily stopped her.

"Addy, I know. It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Adylia nodded as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow, right?" Emily shook her head.

"No." She paused as she took a drink of water. "But I don't want you missing too much school honey. That won't be good for your grades."

"Okay." Adylia answered. "Can I be excused?"

"You haven't finished your pizza yet."

"I'm not that hungry."

"I guess. Though I'd rather you finished. Those poor kids-"

"Mom," Adylia said getting up. "I said I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room. Please do not disturbe me." Emily only nodded as her daughter walked out of the kitchen. She heard the slamming of a door.

* * *

"Hotch?" Emily asked as she answered the door.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you and Addy were doing."

"We're fine." She answered as she was about to close the door. Hotch put his hang on it as a way to stop it from closing.

"Emily. Stop lying to me. How are things really going?" He said. Emily sighed.

"Come in." She answered. Hotch came into Emily's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Hotch/Prentiss coming up now! Woo! I'm not going into detail, but Hotch stays over night. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my God you guys. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I wish I could've uploaded earlier! I hope people are still into this story! ...Thanks again and remember to R&R:)**_

Emily woke up the next morning and felt completely disoriented when she saw her boss sleeping beside her.

"Hotch!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. Hotch woke up and sat up frightened.

"What are you doing beside me?!" He exclaimed.

"My question is, why are you in MY bed?!" Emily snapped back. They both looked at each other. "Oh God. No. Oh my God. This isn't good. Oh my God!" Emily got out of the bed and paced around her room.

"You know...I didn't regret any of this." Hotch said.

"Are you high or something? Because you were in bed with one of your coworkers. And she happens to be...naked!"

"No. I was in bed with the prettiest woman I've ever met, Emily Prentiss."

****2 Months Later****

"Excuse me." Adylia said to her mother and Hotch at dinner. She politely got up wiping her mouth on a napkin and excused herself from the table. She ran up the stairs of the apartment and ran into the bathroom, forgetting to close the door. Bending down by the toilet, she let the contents of her stomach fill the toilet. After her stomach decided to take a break, Adylia felt hot tears threaten to fall. She didn't even have the energy to hold them back anymore. She sobbed in her hands.

"Addy!" Her mother's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Not waiting for a response, Emily ran up the stairs. Hearing her daughter sobbing, she rushed into the bathroom and knelt down wrapping her arms around the sobbing child. After being like that for a little while, Adylia's crying stopped, but only because her stomach felt the need to empty itself some more. Emily felt Adylia's body tense up, suggesting her stomach still needed to empty. She let go of her daughter and watched in agony as Adylia bent over the toilet. The girl felt her stomach heave and Emily pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. Her fingers moved in small circles gently. Soon enough, she felt the girl's body relax. Her stomach was done emptying itself.

"I'm sorry." Adylia said flushing the toilet and looking at her mother.

"Please. Don't be." Her mother said still rubbing her back. Adylia gave her a weak smile and placed her head on Emily's chest. They stayed like that for awhile until Emily spoke up. "Want me to get you water?" Adylia nodded slowly still resting in her mother's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Ohmygod! I am so sorry! I feel like a horrible person! Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updating! xD**

* * *

"Ugh. Why do teachers think it's funny to give us homework?!" Adylia put aside her math book and put her face in her hands.

"Hun, that's what teachers are for." Garcia said to her. "To make-"

"Our lives miserable." Adylia finished. "Yeah I know. Hey...has anyone called you yet?"

"No." Garcia said just as her phone rang. "Kid, you're good." She said picking it up as Adylia smiled. "Okay, one second sir...need more than that Hotch. I got like 45 files there...okay now we're down to 15...sending them to your phone right now!"

"Do you know what this case is about Garcia?" Adylia asked walking up to Garcia's desk.

"Don't touch!" Garcia squealed.

"Good grief! I was just putting my hand on your desk!"

"My desk is very fragile."

"I see. Anyway...answer my question."

"Well I do know this psychotic guy is roaming around at night while there's a blackout and killing anyone he can find."

"Is it local?"

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"She never tells me anything about her job."

"Oh...well...no it's not local. It's in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Oh. When will they be back?"

"Few days...why?"

"Just wondering...that's all."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Bye Garcia! Text me if they get home!"

"Will do!" Garcia smiled as the 15 year old ran out of her Liar and into the FBI office. Once outside, she checked the time on her phone.

_Good I still have 25 minutes to get to school._ She thought as she walked down the familiar street. Without really realizing it, she began window shopping, looking at all the clothes, bags, jewelry and other things in the windows. She stopped a few times to look more closely. When she looked up from one window, she saw a man standing in front of her. He had a black petticoat and was wearing sunglasses. She walked passed him and kept looking behind her to make sure he wasn't following her. There was only one little problem. He WAS following her. She began to run. _Mother of a bitch! _She thought looking behind her again. He was running after her. She ran into an alley way and turned the corner into a very mysterious looking pub. _I need to find a bathroom._ She thought and as if the bathroom itself read her mind, she saw one and ran in slamming the door behind her.

The bathroom wasn't very friendly. The walls were cement that looked like they were about to fall off. The floors were cement also and there were cracks everywhere. The stall doors were wood painted puke orange. She went into a stall and closed the door. Pulling out her cellphone, she called the one person she could think of. Emily Prentiss.

"Adylia? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Mom, a guy was following me. I'm in some weird pub in an alleyway in the bathroom. Please...I don't know what to do." Adylia hadn't realized how out of breath she was until she started talking. She wiped her around over her forehead.

"Well first of all, don't panic. We'll get Strauss to get you. Why were you walking to school anyway?"

"I always do when you have a case."

"Oh that's right." Adylia heard her on the other line that sounded like she was talking to someone beside her. "Hotch is calling Strauss. Do you think you'll be okay until she picks you up?"

"Uhm..." Adylia heard someone come into the bathroom. The person walked by her stall. She could see the black shoes and the black pants with the long black petticoat. She breathed in a deep breath.

"Adylia?"

"Mom...it's him." Adylia whispered quietly.

"Do not panic. Strauss will be there soon." Emily said reassuringly. The man knocked on her door.

"You give me no choice." She heard a gruff voice say. Adylia whimpered and sank back into the wall. The door was kicked open the same man that was following her stood there. "Give me your phone." He said. Adylia found a spot she could crawl under. Before she could do anything though, he grabbed her arm. Adylia screamed.

"Can I panic now?" She yelled at the phone just as the guy took it and threw it on the ground.

* * *

"Oh shit. Hotch...I just lost her. The last thing she said was 'Can I panic now?'." Emily said to her boss.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Spencer Reid asked.

"Like...I can't talk to her anymore, Reid!" Emily said. "I've got to get back Hotch."

"Rossi, you be in charge. I'll go with Emily."


End file.
